Beck's Punishment
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sequal to Frankie Ray's two Victorious stories  Cat teaches Beck a lesson he won't soon forget
1. Don't Mess With Cat's Friends

((This is a spin-off to Frankie Ray's two Victorious stories. She's in my fav authors so you won't have a hard time finding her story. I don't own Victorious and I have to give a shout out to Frankie Ray and to Byron for requesting this story))

Cat was horrified to see the shape Jade was in.

"JADE," she asked, "What happened?"

In tears Jade told Cat what happened.

"WHAT! I can't believe he would do something like that. Oh he is in **so** much trouble."

Jade had to smile at how protective her friend was being.

During lunch period Beck was sitting with some friends. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked. It was Cat.

"We need to talk," she said.

She said it calmly but there was a spark of anger in her eyes. He didn't recognize it as anger.

"Sure," he said, "What's up?"

"I think this is a conversation we should have in private," Cat said, "You have a free period after this right?"

"Yeah. I actually have the rest of the day free."

"Great. So do I. It should give us plenty of time to talk"

She put him in her car.

"So do you want to tell me what this is about," Beck asked.

"Sure," she said starting up the car, "I know about what you did to Jade... and to Tori for that matter too. It was very wrong and I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine.

It took everything in Beck not to laugh. CAT was going to punish him? The girl was too gentle to even hurt a fly.

"Why would you do that," Beck asked pretending to be frightened for Cat's benefit.

"Cause you're my friend. Cause the Beck that I know would never do what you did. Cause every attempt you've made to get Jade to be nice to Tori has been a negative attempt instead of a positive one and I don't know who the hell this Beck is that I'm talking to now but the old Beck comes back today.

"But they-"

"Becket," Cat said sharply, "We're not talking about them. We're talking about you and we'll talk about them after you've learned your lesson."

Now Beck was a little frightened. When Cat was angry it was bad news.

"I hope," she said parking the car, "that we can still be friends after this. Please understand this is for your own good."

Beck grabbed her hand.

"Cat you're like my sister. I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to."

They shared a quick hug. After that Cat pulled down Beck's jeans and boxers.

"You're doing it without clothes on," he exclaimed.

"Yep. Same way you did it to Jade," Cat said.

"Oh my GOSH. Cat... I learned my lesson," he said beginning to panic.

"Good," Cat said, "Then a repeat of this won't be needed. Now go lay down on the couch"

Beck knew he deserved it.

"Oh wait," she said, "I forgot"

She gave him a few swats.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," he exclaimed, "CAT that hurt"

"I know," Cat said, "It's for your own good."

Beck followed Cat's instructions and lay down on the couch. Cat took out a metal hairbrush and started the swats.

(Swat) "OW" (Swat, swat) "OWW" (Swat, swat, swat) "OWWW!"

Beck could not believe Cat's gentle hand hurt so badly. He also couldn't believe he had hurt Jade like this and that he'd been so cold afterwards.

"Do you (swat) know why you're (swat, swat) being punished (swat, swat, swat) today," Cat asked

"Because OW I OW was OW mean OW to Jade OW and to Tori OW, OW, OW, OW, OW"

The swats started raining down on Beck for 3 minutes. By that point he was in tears.

"Okay last minute of this and then it's almost done."

(Swat) "OW" "The next time someone does something you consider wrong WHAT (swat) do (swat) you (swat) do (swat)?"

"Talk OW with OWW them OWWW and explain that it was wrong and that I care about them and I OW want them to be the best I could be"

Cat stood Beck up and bent him over the sofa. She got out his leather guitar strap.

"Two minutes with this and it'll all be over," she told him. (Whack) "OW" (Whack) OW! (WHACK) OWW!"

This continued on for a full two minutes.

"Last one," she finally said.

**(WHACK!) "!"**

**Beck's point of view**

**_Oh my GOD! I cannot believe she did that. I can't believe it hurt so badly. I can't believe I hurt Jade like that._**

**Cat gave me a hug.**

**_"Sorry Beck," she said, "But you did deserve it"_**

**_"Cat I am so sorry," I said_**

**_"I think it's JADE that you need to be saying sorry to," Cat said, "and I think you need to get some help. You haven't been yourself lately."_**

**_Cat was right. She was right on all 3 accounts._**

((Nobody's point of view))

The minute that Jade came back she saw that Beck was crying. She could see the damage that Cat had done.

"Beck," she exclaimed, "What on Earth happened to you?"

"I got in trouble for the way I treated you and Tori," Beck said, "and I deserved it. Cat punished me for what I did"

"CAT! GENTLE SWEET CAT DID THAT DAMAGE," Jade exclaimed.

"In a lot of ways I'm glad she did. I really screwed up. Jade I don't know what's happening to me lately. I've been out of control and I didn't even realize it. I've been so filled with anger. I've been so filled with rage lately and I tried to convince myself that it was controllable rage when I've been out of control for so long."

Jade did something very un-jade like. She showed her softer side.

"Beck," she told him giving him a long hug, "It's alright. I know that you didn't know what you were doing. You're gonna have to get help for the problem you've been having. Babe you're not alone. I'm with you every step of the way"

"You still love me," Beck asked surprised, "Even though we had an argument?"

"Of course I still love you," Jade said, "But if you ever asked a stupid question like that again, **I'm** gonna smack you.


	2. Beck's second apology

Beck was feeling better the next day. That was alright. He had learned his lesson and there was no need for him not to feel better. As he walked into the school corridor he saw Tori.

"Tori," he said, "Can I speak with you for a minute"

"Sure," she said and again they walked somewhere where they could talk alone.

"What's up," Tori asked.

"I need to apologize," Beck said, "I thought I was doing the right thing but I realize now that I wasn't doing the right thing. I should have just had a word with you instead of hurting you. I know that now. Cat taught me a lesson I needed to know"

"CAT! Sweet redhead?"

"Yeah... that Cat"

"I never thought Cat would do that," Tori said shocked

"Neither did I but I'm glad she did," Beck said, "I was **not **being a good friend to you and I was being absolutely horrible to Jade"

"Beck," Tori said, "I accept your apology and I appreciate that you did apologize. I also know that you care and I appreciate that too"


End file.
